Deslumbrante
by Miu-senshi
Summary: PreGaiden. Para Kakashi Obito era naranja, un color tan fuerte y chillón que hacía a los ojos sufrir con tan solo mirarle, que le empujaba a apartar la vista de él. Sin embargo era incapaz de hacerlo. Shonen-ai.


**Deslumbrante**

_Disclaimer_: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kisimoto.

* * *

Kakashi Hatake era un ninja prodigio, se había graduado a los cinco años en la academia, pasado el examen para chunin a los seis años y, ya con sus diez años, aspiraba a presentarse al examen para jonin, dispuesto a superarlo y ser un ninja eficiente para la Villa de la Hoja. Minato auguraba su indudable ascenso si seguía trabajando así de duro, era optimista ante los esfuerzos de su pequeño alumno, además esperaba que se soltase más (le hacía falta).

Sin embargo nada de eso molestaba al shinobi en esos momentos ni de lejos, era su actual compañero de equipo: Obito Uchiha, un hiperactivo y pretencioso niño, porque aunque tuvieran la mismas edad Kakashi se veía más maduro. A veces no sabía porque su maestro había aceptado más personas en el equipo, eran una distracción; Obito principalmente, Rin era harina de otro costal.

Sus personalidades chocaban demasiado, era insoportable e irresponsable, un impuntual e impresentable... Le sacaba de sus casillas la forma que tenía de pasarse por la nariz las normas, era tan exasperante. Pero Minato insistía en que debía sociabilizar más, que exageraba demasiado por una cosita tan pequeña: Los defectos eran algo común. Y Kakashi lo sabía, un buen ninja debe conocer sus defectos y virtudes, pero él (Obito) tenía demasiados.

Pero, por encima de todo eso, de sus defectos y virtudes (porque también tenía pese a que le molestaba reconocerlo), le enfurecía de sobremanera el hecho de pensar tanto en Obito Uchiha. Así que decidió barajar opciones que le ayudarán a erradicar aquellas molestas sensaciones que le invadían cada vez que estaba o pensaba en Obito.

Tal vez Minato, Kushina o Jiraiya pudieran ayudarle, ellos sabían mucho y podría aprender como sobreponerse a sus emociones, porque era una regla ninja: un shinobi no tiene sentimientos, debe sobreponerse a ellos y eliminarlos con el fin de poder cumplir exitosamente la misión. Y ellos estaban en guerra, no podía permitir que las trivialidades de ese tipo le importunasen.

—Sensei.—Llamó mientras golpeaba la puerta con el puño suavemente.—Minato-sensei soy yo, Kakashi.

La puerta se abrió y una sonriente Kushina le recibió, sosteniendo ramen instantáneo en la diestra; Minato se asomaba tras ella, con más ramen, y una sonrisa llena al ver a su pequeño alumno.

—Llegas justo a tiempo Kaka-chan.—Dijo Kushina con una sonrisa de dientes brillantes.

—Íbamos a comer ¿te apuntas?—Pregunto Minato mostrándole el ramen con pseudo sabor a cerdo.

Kakashi negó con la cabeza, clavando sus ojos oscuros en los claros de su maestro.

—Gracias por la invitacion, pero tengo un asunto más urgente que atender…—El joven chunin calló ante el repentino eclipse solar que había ensombrecido la puerta de la casa de su maestro.

Giró el rostro para encontrar a Jiraiya, quien sonreía tan ampliamente como un niño en un festival. Traía un paquete envuelto, un regalo para los tortolitos seguramente dedujo Kakashi mientras volvía a bajar la vista; mirar a los adultos era molesto pero mirar al sennin era aún peor, era tan grande como un monumento con complejo de rascacielos.

—Tienes que quedarte a comer.—Insistió Jiraiya.

—Tres contra uno.—Dijo Kushina, orgullosa de haber vencido al pequeño.

Minato rió suavemente, entregándole el ramen a su pareja y agachándose para estar a la altura de su alumno. Era consciente de que tenía ocho años, pero Kakashi seguía siendo muy bajito para su edad, lo que le proporcionaba un aura de enternecimiento muy alarmante; claro que los ojos serios del niño, la máscara, la bandana y las armas que tenían lograban ahuyentar esa idea, sobre todo cuando empezaba a hablar.

—¿Qué ocurre?—Preguntó con suavidad.

—Necesito tu ayuda Minato-sensei, estoy fallando como ninja de la Hoja y no me lo puedo permitir; sería fatal para la batalla.—Explicó cruzando los brazos encima de su pecho, dejando atrás las manos en los bolsillos.

El Relámpago Amarillo de la Hoja le miró perplejo.

—¿En qué estás fallando?

—En respetar una de las normas principales de los ninjas: dejar a un lado tus sentimientos y sobreponerte a ellos.—Respondió con el ceño fruncido, molesto con su incompetencia.—Es exasperante.

Minato, Jiraiya y Kushina intercambiaron unas rápidas miradas, aquello estaba yendo demasiado lejos. La muerte de sus padres le habían hecho cerrarse abruptamente, cerrando su círculo social hasta casi extinguirlo; además el hecho de haber sido un prodigio le había vuelto un pequeño adulto en el cuerpo de un niño. Pero aún así Minato no quería que su alumno se cerrase así, no quería que fuese un simple arma a manos de nadie.

—¿Por qué has decidido eso?—Preguntó.

Kakashi le miró asombrado, incapaz de creer que su sensei no lo supiera.

—Porque es su culpa.—Replicó molesto, removiéndose en el sitio sumamente incómodo ante las miradas que se clavaban en él.—Y no quiero dejar que gane esta absurda batalla, iría contra las normas si saliese victorioso.

Kushina se agachó junto a Minato para mirar a Kakashi, tan perdida que era incapaz de entender en absoluto al pequeño.

—¿De quién es la culpa?—Preguntó finalmente.

—De Obito.—Zanjó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.—Es el causante de que mi corazón lata de una forma muy molesta. Es como estar envenenado, o haber ingerido demasiadas píldoras de soldado: sientes calor, fuerza y al mismo tiempo miedo e incertidumbre.—Cerró un puño encima de su pecho, arrugando la ropa que había atrapado en el proceso.—No quiero sentir eso.

Minato cogió la mano de su pupilo con cariño, deshaciendo el puño para acunar entre sus palmas las manos ya callosas por el entrenamiento. El niño se dejó hacer, con la mirada gacha a causa del bochorno que sentía en esos momentos.

—No quiero que me guste...—Murmuró entonces, sintiendo sus ojos arder.—No quiero...—Repitió, incapaz de borrar el dolor que le causaba la reciente pérdida de su padre y todo cuanto esta le había causado.

Era demasiado.

Minato le abrazó con cariño, acunándole entre sus brazos fuertes con mucho cuidado. Kakashi no tardó en acurrucarse contra el pecho de su maestro, tratando de buscar un anclaje, un empuje para no llorar ni derrumbarse. Debía seguir en pie.

—Me llevo a Kakashi a dar una vuelta.—Dijo, poniéndose en pie sin dejar de apretar al pequeño contra su pecho.

Kushina y Jiraiya les dejaron marchar, tan callados como estatuas. Minato corrió veloz por los tejados, alejándose del núcleo urbano en dirección al campo de entrenamientos. El paisaje se sucedió con una velocidad increible, transformándose en manchas de tonalidades sin definir que se mezclaban unas con otras, formando un nuevo paisaje solo apto para los ojos de Minato, él único con unas piernas tan veloces como para alcanzar dicho paisaje.

Kakashi no había dicho nada durante el trayecto, tampoco había llorado o hecho amago alguno que pudiera expresar en que pensaba, pero la mano que se aferraba a sus ropas le indicaba que no quería saber más de su corazón. Era desgarrador, pues Minato estaba seguro de que si Kakashi supiera cómo se habría extirpado el corazón con sus propias manos, destrozandole hasta volverlo un amasijo de carne sangrienta e irreconocible, para luego quemarlo hasta volverlo cenizas que arrojar a lo más profundo de la tierra.

Lejos, tan lejos como pudiera.

Finalmente, cuando decidió que era el lugar idóneo y no había nadie, se sentó en la hierba, dejando a su alumno sentado entre sus piernas legendarias. Este no se movió ni habló, solo se dejó hacer, permitiendo que su maestro lo acomodara como si fuese un muñeco.

O un espantapájaros.

—Para callar al corazón primero debes comprender que es lo que le hace hablar.—Explicó, porque sabía que aún era demasiado pequeño e inexperto para poder lidiar con todo lo que conllevaba el sentimiento despertado.

Y temía tanto que se asustara y se cerrase totalmente que pensó, desesperado, que lo mejor sería que callase sus sentimientos hasta que los entendiera, hasta que estos pudiesen sostenerse solos.

Kakashi caviló acerca de la frase de su maestro.

¿Qué era Obito para él? Su compañero insufrible, el Uchiha con aires de grandeza incapaz de usar el Sharingan, la persona en quien más pensaba... Siempre estaba pendiente de él, si cumplía las normas, si era puntual, si se hacía daño, si lloriqueaba como un bebé, si reía, gritaba, _le_ sonreía...

Eso era malo, pensaba demasiado en Obito, más de lo medianamente aceptable. Pakkun debería ayudarle a deshacerse de él, tal vez así…

Podrían fingir que había sido un accidente.

—Obito huele a verano, es naranja. —Dijo finalmente, ante la sonrisa llena de su maestro.

—¿Por qué? —Inquirió, sin darle tregua al pequeño ninja.

Kakashi caviló nuevamente, buscando la explicación más exacta.

—Cada persona tiene un olor diferente. —Explicó. —Cada olor se asemeja a uno ya existente, en mi caso dado que el verano es cálido, pegajoso y ruidoso lo asemejo a Obito; por tanto de manera subjetiva me huele a verano.

—Lo entiendo.

—Ahora bien, dado a que tiendo a asemejar olores con colores (así los rastros son más fáciles de seguir) y, por ende con personas, Obito me resulta naranja: es chillón, molesto y te pone nervioso. No puedes mirarlo mucho tiempo seguido sin querer desviar la vista, sin embargo soy tan estúpidamente masoquista que aunque sé que me voy ha hacer daño sigo mirando.

Minato le sonrió con tristeza, acariciando los cabellos revueltos y plateados del pequeño genio. Fugazmente se preguntó cuánto podría aguantar uno sin romperse, cuánto dolor podría resistir su pupilo sin caer en la desgracia o la locura.

—Creo que hay algo malo en mi Sensei...—Susurró llevándose una mano al pecho.

Minato negó con la cabeza.

—No hay nada malo en ti, lo único que ocurre es que tu corazón quiere ser escuchado.—Le explicó con una voz sumamente dulce.

Tan dulce como la miel.

Tan dulce como aquella vez que Obito le sonrió, iluminando su mundo opacado por la muerte de su padre durantes unos segundos.

Kakashi agachó la vista, contando mentalmente las briznas de hierba que veía. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Su corazón quería ser escuchado? Tal vez, pensó, se había sentido muy solo últimamente, tan triste y abandonado como la playa en invierno, tan hundido en las tinieblas que ante la más mínima luz le había conmovido en lo más profundo de su alma.

Era una semilla aletargado por el frío, esperando los rayos del sol para emerger.

—Sensei… No le cuente nada a Obito.—Le pidió, mirándole con unos ojos de adulto encerrados en el rostro de un infante.—No puede saber esto, jamás.

—¿Qué planeas hacer?

Kakashi sonrió suavemente bajo la máscara, tan tenuemente que parecía una alucinación. Era un brillo, un atisbo de una futura primavera.

—Guardar mi corazón hasta que llegue el verano con su luz deslumbrante.

**-Fin.-**


End file.
